TWO WORLDS Chapter V Dark Symphony
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: Três meses se passaram desde a batalha....


T W O W O R L D S - S E C O N D S T O R Y

Two Worlds - Chapter V - Dark Symphony

Two Worlds - Capítulo Quinto - Sinfonia Negra

--Havia se passado pouco mais de um três meses. A luta entre os Senshis de Aikachi e Sen Hirichiji mudara a vida de muitas pessoas. Aikachi estava sendo reconstruída. Sakura e Shaoran estavam juntos e longe dos outros, enquanto Raphael Ogaeiup abandonara o posto de Senshi para se dedicar à sua função de Príncipe de Aikachi. Eriol e Miiyuki tiveram um pequeno relacionamento, que não conseguiu se manter firme. Já Rafael Gangi, o Senshi do Infinito, estava fora do alcance de todos, longe das suas lembranças sobre a guerra de Aikachi, sobre Sen Hirichiji, e seus amigos. Até agora.--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : A Profecia das Luzes**

31 de Dezembro

Praga - República Tcheca

--Eriol estava sentado sobre uma das torres do Consulado Russo. Sua capa negra balançava com o vento que soprava insistentemente para o Sul. A noite de Reveillon estava começando na capital tcheca, mas o Senshi do Sol não estava lá para ver as festas. Ao seu lado, em pé, Miiyuki Nagae olhava fixamente para o ar, com um olhar pesado.--

Eriol: Ela está em atividade, então?

Miiyuki: Fomos enganados...

Eriol: Às vezes confiamos demais em certas pessoas.

Miiyuki: Se refere a Rafael?

Eriol: Não.

Miiyuki: Afinal, sua fonte foi bem útil em suas pesquisas...

Eriol: O que mais descobriu?

Miiyuki: Que essa pessoa foi vista em um prédio, em Kiyv, na Ucrânia... Algumas pessoas estavam com ela, carregando uma grande caixa negra.

Eriol: O... quê?

Miiyuki: Aquilo que você está pensando. Sim, ele estava na caixa.

Eriol: O prédio?

Miiyuki: Uma das antigas entradas para o Tsumiyami.

Eriol: ...

--Eriol se levantou, e olhando para Miiyuki, abriu a capa, retirando um pergaminho de seus bolsos.--

Eriol: Esse papel...

Miiyuki: Sei o que é.

Eriol: Ele deve ser informado antes que o encontrem.

Miiyuki: No final, a Guerra não acabou.

Eriol: No final, ela nem começou...

--Eriol saltou para o vazio e sumiu. Instantes depois, Miiyuki fez o mesmo.--

São Paulo - Brasil

--Uma janela foi aberta. Um sorriso foi dado, mas não retribuido. Rapidamente o Senshi do Infinito percebeu que não era uma visita social.--

Rafael: Eriol. Há quanto tempo.

Eriol: Surpreso?

Rafael: Sim. Algo errado, não é?

Eriol: Você sabe que sim.

Rafael: Sim, eu sei. Ele.

Eriol: Você tem uma forte ligação com ele... Afinal, vocês são...

Rafael: Não diga isso.

Eriol: Eles acharam um jeito de...

Rafael: Trazê-lo de volta dos mortos. Yuki Shino ainda está com ele.. Sen me enganou. Eu acreditei nele. Eu purifiquei ele. Mas agora nada vai ser como antes. Ele voltará como um demônio completo.

Eriol: Creio que você também leu...

Rafael: Sim... A Profecia das Luzes...

--Aqueles nascidos sob a mesma estrela

Um irmão de luz, um irmão de trevas

Embora não sejam irmãos de sangue

Seus destinos se cruzam até a morte

Aquele nascido sob a luz

Guiado pelo Infinito brilho do amanhã

Deverá decidir o destino da humanidade

Em suas mãos jaz o futuro da Terra

Aquele nascido sob as trevas

Guiado pela mais negra morte

Deverá exterminar seus semelhantes

E em suas mãos governar os seres inferiores

Aqueles envolvidos na luta

O Sol de um novo amanhecer

O Luar de um novo amor

Unidos pelo destino

A morte de um cumpre o destino de outro

A morte de um sela o futuro

A luz e as trevas uma última vez se enfrentarão

Encerrando assim a Guerra

Assim foi dito pelas Luzes no dia do nascimento

Assim foi dito pelos Oráculos no dia do falecimento

Assim foi dito para a humanidade por Deus

Que a Luz e as Trevas lutem uma última vez

Que Deus permita haver um novo amanhã--

Rafael: Mais claro que isso só usando nomes...

Eriol: Quando você soube?

Rafael: Eriol, ora. Eu estive em Aikachi tantas vezes sem vocês saberem que li quase todos os livros da Biblioteca de Vikhtorya. Inclusive os Livros Proibidos.

Eriol: Então...

Rafael: Eu sei. Existem pessoas que acham que minha morte salvará o mundo. Existem. Não precisa mais esconder isso de mim.

Eriol: Então você sabe também quê...

Rafael: Se Sakura continuasse comigo ela iria morrer... Existem muitas profecias, e eu creio que essa é mentirosa. O Infinito nunca teria coragem de matar a Estrela... Eu amo ela.

Eriol: Mas?

Rafael: Mas eu acredito na Profecia das Luzes.

Eriol: ...Eu não queria te envolver nisso novamente.

Rafael: Eu já estou envolvido nisso até o pescoço...

Eriol: Rafael...

Rafael: Sim?

Eriol: Não morra.

Rafael: Não se preocupe Eriol.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Devemos esperar ele agir?

Eriol: Sim... Não sabemos exatamente onde ou como ele vai aparecer, portanto...

Rafael: Como antes, vai ser um jogo de caça ao rato...

Eriol: Com um prêmio muito alto em jogo.

Rafael: Voltamos a viver perigosamente.

Eriol: Somos só eu e você dessa vez.

Rafael: Não acredite nisso, Hiiragizawa-san.

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Então, Sen morrerá novamente em minhas mãos. Podemos ser "irmãos". Mas ele não é mais humano, ou digno de vida...

--Rafael se despediu de Eriol. Sua vida se voltava novamente para o destino de Aikachi e da Humanidade. Sen havia traído a confiança de Rafael. Sen iria retornar. Sua alma não seria mais purificada. Sen iria morrer.--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Cinzas**

Palast des Schicksals, O Palácio da Destruição - Reino de Tsumiyami

--Uma comitiva de cinco pessoas adentrou um grande salão negro, iluminado por velas. No centro, em uma espécie de altar, um corpo muito ferido jazia. Os longos cabelos verdes de Yuki Shino tocaram o chão, quando esta se ajoelhou. Seus quatro acompanhantes fizeram o mesmo. Eram quatro garotos, cujos olhos negros não mais refletiam a luz. Seus rostos pareciam mortos, mas eles estavam apenas maquiados. Yuki se levantou, entoando um texto antigo.--

Yuki: Haj neskih Shaah no Empkearah wa. Haj afk Lychiferus coraa. Haj amkaraleh. Haj Demitani...

--As chamas apagaram-se, e elevaram-se até o máximo em seguida. O corpo no alta agora estava no meio de um pentagrama de fogo. Yuki continuou a pronunciar-se.--

Yuki: Erga-se, Imperador das Sombras. Erga-se, Filho de Lúcifer. Erga-se amor negro. Erga-se demônio. SEN HIRICHIJI!

--Os olhos de Sen se abriram. Eriol, Sakura, Rafael e Miiyuki sentiram uma pesada força os atingindo. Reinos foram destruídos nesse instante. Sen Hirichiji havia retornado dos mortos.--

Yuki: Amor. Sen.

Sen: Ah... Yuki... Quanto tempo se passou?

Yuki: Pouco mais de três meses, meu amo.

Sen: Você foi rápida, querida.

--Sen se levantou. Olhou para seu braço esquerdo, uma massa sem pele, formada apenas por músculos apodrecidos. Ele riu.--

Sen: Foi o melhor que conseguiu?

Yuki: Meu senhor, seu braço, assim como seu corpo, foi destruído. Sua alma foi trazida de volta do limbo, mas tivemos que reconstruir seu corpo das cinzas. Logo ele irá se regenerar. Você precisa apenas de sangue humano.

Sen: Isso será divertido, não acha?

Yuki: Sim, meu Imperador.

Sen: Quem são esses quatro?

Yuki: Alguns guerreiros para o senhor. Assim como você, trazidos dos mortos e fortalecidos pelas Trevas.

Sen: Você fez um trabalho muito bom...

Yuki: Obrigada.

--Sen sorriu levemente. Seus cabelos negros, marcados por duas mechas brancas, balançaram, fazendo Sen rir. Ele passou por Yuki e parou entre os quatro garotos.--

Sen: Eles tem cara de defuntos.

Yuki: Eles estão mortos.

Sen: E as Sombras?

Yuki: Sinto lhe informar que elas foram completamente destruídas, e não pudemos trazê-las de volta.

Sen: Tudo bem. Acredito que poderá criar um exército muito poderoso para mim...

Yuki: Mestre Sen...?

Sen: Sim?

--Yuki se levantou, e tirou a capa, mostrando-se quase nua. Ela retirou uma jóia negra de seu pescoço e entregou-a para Sen.--

Yuki: Essa é sua nova arma, já que todas suas espadas foram destruídas.

Sen: O que ela faz?

Yuki: Ela é uma nova espada sim, só que o poder dela é através do Som. A Sinfonia Negra que ela produz é capaz de aniquilar mundos.

Sen: E qual o nome dela?

Yuki: Espada Todeslied, a Espada da Canção da Morte.

Sen: Vamos guardar ela para depois...

Yuki: Sen?

Sen: Escolha uma dos seus amigos, e leve-o para um trabalho.

YukI: Rafael?

Sen: Não. Mas ele vai sentir muita dor.

Yuki: Entendi, senhor Sen, amor.

Sen: ...

--Sen sorriu. Ele iria tentar atingir Rafael através de uma pessoa muito querida por ele. Yuki escolheu Matheew Eaglian, que defendia o Castelo de Wolfgaard quando Rafael e Eriol salvaram Sakura, derrotando-o. Yuki sabia, mesmo sem Sen falar, qual era o alvo. Era uma escolha perfeita.--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Ano Novo Sangrento**

01 de Janeiro

Iráklion - Grécia

--A manhã nasceu dourada na cidade grega. Sakura Kinomoto contemplava o mar através da janela do quarto da casa onde ela e Shaoran estavam hospedados. Era o primeiro dia do ano, e Sakura sabia que teria que fazer uma coisa. Mas ela não imaginava como isso aconteceria.--

Sakura: Ainda dorme?

Shaoran: Não...

Sakura: Teve uma boa noite?

Shaoran: Sim, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Que bom.

--Sakura sorriu.--

Shaoran: Você me acordou.

Sakura: Você já estava acordado.

Shaoran: Hm.

Sakura: Li... Li... Engraçadinho... Não vem me culpar se acordou muito cedo!

Shaoran: Vai ligar quando pra ele?

Sakura: Não muda de assunto... E o que isso interessa?

Shaoran: Ele é nosso amigo, mas quem tem que ligar é você.

Sakura: Não sei se é a minha voz que ele quer ouvir hoje.

Shaoran: Garanto que a sua voz é a que ele mais quer ouvir hoje.

Sakura: Não precisa ter ciúmes mais...

Shaoran: Não disse que estou com ciúmes...

Sakura: AH Li...

--Vidros se estilhaçaram. Não haviam mais janelas no quarto. O corpo de Shaoran estava jogado no andar inferior. O sangue cobria a visão de Sakura.--

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhh!

--Matheew sorriu, pulando sobre o corpo de Shaoran. Suas mãos e sua boca estavam cobertos de sangue. O antigo guardião de Wolfgaard havia se transformado em um demônio comedor de homens. Sakura era seu próximo alvo.--

Matheew: Hehhhh... Kinomooooto... A garoooootaa...quuueee meeuu Meesstree Seenn faalooou... A garoooootaa queee minhaaa Messsstrrra Yuukiiiii maaanddoooouuuu maatarrrrrr...

--A voz dele soava como milhares de cortes de espada. Uma voz cruel, cheia de morte e violência. Sakura deu um passo para trás, mas Matheew foi mais rápido e saltou em sua direção.--

Sakura: Ahh... So...socoorrroo... RAFAEL!

Matheew: Moorrrrrrrrrrrrra!

--O corpo do demônio caiu escada abaixo novamente. Um pequeno corte se abriu no rosto de Sakura, que teve sua queda amparada. Um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.--

Sakura: Você...você...

Rafael: Eu... Eu...

Sakura: ...Você me ouviu?

Rafael: Sim... Eu desconfiei que algo iria acontecer com você e fiz o Eriol me trazer aqui...

Sakura: No seu aniversário?

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Não me esqueci...

Rafael: Isso já é um presente para mim.

Sakura: Obrigado por me salvar...

Rafael: Não se preocupe...

--Rafael ajudou Sakura a se sentar, e lentamente desceu as escadas. Próximo ao corpo de Sen, balançando suas longas garras furiosamente, Matheew guinchava.--

Matheew: Vocêê... O inimigoooooo de meeuuu Messsstreeeeeee... Deve morrrrrrrreeerrrr... MORRRRRRA!

--Matheew saltou por cima de Rafael, que ficou observando-o subir as escadas em busca de Sakura. Rafael apenas riu quando levantou um braço e ouviu o grito da criatura, cujo braço acabara de ser despedaçado.--

Rafael: Lightaga...

Matheew: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Meeeeeu braaaaaaaçooooooo!

--Rafael caiu ajoelhado. Seu corpo não aguentava mais o poder de Senshi, e qualquer excesso poderia causar uma destruição completa. Matheew se levantou, balançando ferozmente o braço restante.--

Matheew: Ahgggg... Seuuuu verrrrme immmmundooo... Você vai morrer!

Rafael: Não morro... Não sem levar você junto...

--Rafael se apoiou no último degrau da escada para se levantar, enquanto que Matheew descia cambaleando em sua direção.--

Rafael: Me diga aonde ele está!

Matheew: Jamaisssss!

Rafael: Me diga agora!

Matheew: Eu só dirrrrrrrei o locaaaaaaal de ssssssua cooova!

Rafael: Fale onde ele está!

Matheew: Não!

Rafael: Ora seu!

Matheew: MORRRRRRRrAAAAAA!

--Rafael foi violentamente golpeado pela criatura até cair sobre seu próprio sangue. Ele sentiu sua energia começar a se esvair, juntamente com a vida de seu corpo. Matheew saltou rapidamente e prendeu Sakura com suas longas garras.--

Sakura: Ra...fa...

Matheew: Você vvvaaai morrrrrrrer na frrrrrrrrente deeeeeeele.

Sakura: Ra...f...

Rafael: Sakuraa...

Matheew: Você vai morrrrrer na freenntee do garoootoo que te amaaa!

Rafael: Sa...k...

Sakura: Rafa...

Matheew: Morra!

Rafael: Ahh... Li... Li... Li... LIGHTING STRIKE!

--Rafael se levantou ao ver Matheew esmagar o corpo de Sakura. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto sua energia explodia ao redor. O ataque do Senshi do Infinito foi fulminante, desintegrando a criatura enviada por Sen. Sakura caiu em pé, livre, enquanto Rafael desmaiava. A Senshi da Estrela correu ao seu socorro.--

Sakura: Rafael!

Rafael: Sak...ura...

Sakura: Não... Não morra...

Rafael: Morr...er?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Eu...te...amo... Não vou...

Sakura: Não!

--Eles ficaram se olhando enquanto os ferimentos estancavam. O dia passou enquanto Sakura socorria Li, e Rafael se perguntava por que Sen não conseguia descansar...--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Amores**

02 de Janeiro

--Rafael acordou antes de todos. Haviam passado poucos minutos após a meia-noite. Ele se dirigiu para a sacada da casa onde estavam e olhou para o mar. Sorriu levemente.--

Rafael: Eriol.

Eriol: Você sempre percebe quando eu estou perto.

Rafael: Sim senhor.

Eriol: ...A luta foi feia.

Rafael: Já tive piores.

Eriol: É.

Rafael: Ele era um morto-vivo.

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: Enfrentamos ele no Tsumiyami. Matamos ele no Tsumiyami. E agora ele apareceu de novo aqui... Sen ressuscitou e trouxe seus colegas de volta...

Eriol: ...Sim... É o que parece...

Rafael: Abalado.

Eriol: Ahn?

Rafael: Você está abalado, Eriol.

Eriol: A Profecia das Luzes me abala.

Rafael: A Profecia das Luzes é real. E o destino dela é claro. A morte de Sen.

Eriol: Sen deve estar muito mais forte...

Rafael: E?

Eriol: Você não consegue lutar direito, seu corpo está fraco, seus poderes...

Rafael: Meus poderes quase nem existem mais. Mas isso não vai me impedir de lutar com Sen até o fim.

Eriol: Você ama ela?

Rafael: Ela quem?

Eriol: Sakura.

Rafael: Sim.

Eriol: Apenas ela?

Rafael: Não vem ao caso...

Eriol: ...Esqueça Rafael... Ela está feliz... Siga em frente...

Rafael: Eu sei. E você tem que parar de nos vigiar... Não somos tão inocentes, nem tão crianças assim para que precisemos ser vigiados...

Eriol: É um hobby apenas...

Rafael: Seu tarado...

Eriol: Não sou tarado, seu pervertido.

Rafael: Olha quem fala!

--Ambos riram. Shaoran e Sakura dormiam quietamente no mesmo quarto.--

Rafael: E você? Ama a Kaho?

Eriol: Por quê...?

Rafael: Tiveram dificuldades durante a guerra...

Eriol: Eu sei.

Rafael: Você e a Miiyuki...

Eriol: Tem algum fofoqueiro muito grande por aqui...

Rafael: Tenho minhas fontes!

Eriol: Eu e a Kaho brigamos... E então a Miiyuki e eu ficamos conversando e...você sabe... Mas foi momentâneo...eu amo mesmo a Kaho.

Rafael: Seja um bom menino e não faça mais isso!

--Rafael riu, embora sentisse um grande medo por dentro. Uma grande energia negra se aproximava. Uma energia que Rafael conhecia muito bem.--

Rafael: Eriol...

Eriol: Eu senti, mas...

Rafael: É ele. Eu tenho certeza!

Eriol: Você conhece ele melhor que eu...

Rafael: Eu sinto ele..

Eriol: ...

Rafael: Ele está se aproximando...

Eriol: Daqui?

Rafael: Sim.

Eriol: Agora?

Rafael: É.

Eriol: Mas Rafael...

Rafael: O quê?

Eriol: Você acabou de perder muito sangue.

Rafael: E?

Eriol: Se lutar com ele ferido desse jeito...

Rafael: Como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes...

Eriol: Ah...

--Então, um raio cortou o céu à frente dos dois. Um cavalo com enormes asas negras e olhos vermelhos surgiu lentamente. Era o cavalo usado por Afonso na Batalha de Aikachi. Mas não era o filho de Ashtarote que montava a criatura. Era Sen Hirichiji.--

Sen: Meu querido irmão.

Rafael: Já disse para não me chamar assim.

Sen: Disse? Deve ter dito... Mas eu quero te chamar assim, irmãozinho.

Rafael: Cale-se.

Sen: O que foi?

Rafael: Cale-se!

Sen: Ah, me desculpe... Esqueci seu presente de aniversário.

Rafael: Como é que...

Sen: Olhe!

Rafael: Quê?

Sen: Observe a nova técnica do Senhor das Trevas e Filho de Lúcifer!

Rafael: Não ouse falar esse nome!

Sen: UMBRAGA!

Rafael: Quê...? COMO?

Sen: UMBRAGA REAPER!

Rafael: Ah...

--Rafael sentiu um pequeno toque em seu ombro esquerdo, que logo se transformou em uma dor insuportável. Era como que seu braço estivesse sendo arrancado e rasgado por inúmeras forças ao mesmo tempo. O Senshi do Infinito foi empurrado contra a parede e permaneceu lá, com os olhos perplexos com o que acabou de ver.--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : Destino de Sangue**

--Sen desceu da criatura alada e ajoelhou-se à frente de Rafael. Eriol tentou impedi-lo, mas foi atirado para o lado facilmente. O Senshi do Sol insistiu em lutar, sendo brutalmente golpeado por Sen, que só parou quando viu Hiiragizawa cair desmaiado. Hirichiji voltou a se aproximar de Rafael, enquanto uma fina chuva começava a cair. Sen permaneceu por alguns instantes observando a fraca respiração do Senshi do Infinito. A chuva ficou mais intensa, atingindo o rosto de Rafael, que começou a acordar.--

Sen: Acordou?

Rafael: E...ri...ol...

Sen: Hah... Você ainda chama por ele?

Rafael: ...Eri...ol...

Sen: Ora, você quer se encontrar com ele?

Rafael: Eriol...

Sen: Então faça-o no outro mundo!

Rafael: CALA A BOCA!

--Rafael se levantou, golpeando Sen com o joelho. O Senshi das Sombras saltou, distanciando-se do campo de ação de seu oponente. Rafael observou o corpo de Eriol caído, sem sinal de vida, e voltou-se furioso para Sen.--

Rafael: Isso é entre nós. Não envolva meus amigso!

Sen: Ora maninho...

Rafael: Não me chame assim!

Sen: Você está muito estressado...

Rafael: Já chega!

Sen: Claro, chega de falar meu querido.

Rafael: ...

Sen: UMBRAGA REAPER!

Rafael: AHHHHHHHHHH LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--As duas técnicas colidiram no ar, causando uma forte explosão. Sen apenas sorriu quando a fumaça desapareceu, enquanto Rafael, cansado, sentia uma dor extrema, além de parecer incapaz de atacar de novo.--

Sen: Acho que sua vida chega ao fim aqui maninho. Não consegue mais lutar. Seu corpo foi muito danificado na nossa luta... Não tem como me vencer de novo...

Rafael: ...Eu não... Nunca... Perder...de você... Jamais...

Sen: Seu corpo não aguenta dar nem mais um passo... Você não consegue mais nem falar...

Rafael: Cale-se...

Sen: Eu vou me calar... Assim que ver seu corpo morto. Irmão, chegou o seu fim. Que a Profecia seja cumprida e que o Mundo seja meu!

Rafael: Ah...

Sen: Umbraga...

Rafael: Nem que meu corpo...fique...em pedaços... Eu vou...te derrotar...

Sen: REAPER!

Rafael: Ah... CÍRCULO DO PARAÍSO FINAL!

--O ataque de Rafael engoliu a energia de Sen, que conseguiu escapar antes de ser tragado para o nada. O Senshi do Infinito caiu, esgotado. Ele sabia que Sen voltaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias para matá-lo. Ou para morrer. Rafael se virou lentamente para o interior do quarto e viu que não passavam das duas da manhã. Ele poderia descansar mais um pouco. E Eriol ficaria bem.--

Palast des Schicksals, O Palácio da Destruição - Reino de Tsumiyami

--Yuki Shino olhava para Sen assustada. O corpo dele estava muito ferido, embora as roupas parecessem intactas. O chão havia se tingido de sangue com a chegada do Senshi das Sombras.--

Yuki: Sen...

Sen: Não acredito.

Yuki: O que foi?

Sen: Mesmo ferido, mesmo quase morto, mesmo impossibilitado de lutar, aquele Rafael conseguiu usar uma técnica como aquela. Ele poderia ter destruído o próprio corpo e mesmo assim...

Yuki: Ele tentou te matar.

Sen: ...Não é isso que me surpreende...

Yuki: Ah...

Sen: Não sei por que ele mataria a si próprio para me vencer... Será que ele ama tanto a Terra assim?

Yuki: Não importa não é? Ele vai morrer logo.

Sen: Sim... Ele não vai mais ficar no nosso caminho. O Mundo é meu. O Mundo é das trevas!

Yuki: Sim, mestre.

Sen: Envie um para Aikachi. O alvo é a Princesa.

Yuki: Sim!

--Sen olhou para seu corpo. O poder de Rafael estava muito maior que antes, mas seu corpo mais fraco. Tanto poder logo o mataria. Mas se Rafael conseguisse recuperar seu corpo o plano de Sen estaria em risco. Era preciso agir rápido. Era preciso acabar com eles.--

03 de Janeiro

Novo Palácio Real - Aikachi

Torre das Estrelas Azuis - Sala de Cuidados

--Rafael lentamente acordou. Sorriu, pois sabia que o local onde estava era Aikachi. Afinal, um quarto com aquele estilo só poderia ser idéia de alguém que vive em Aikachi. A porta se abriu. Miiyuki apareceu sorrindo. Rafael sorriu de volta.--

Rafael: Miiyuiki-chan.

Miiyuki: Que bom que está vivo, Rafael.

Rafael: Vaso ruim não quebra.

Miiyuki: Você não é ruim.

--Ambos sorriram. Miiyuki se aproximou de Rafael.--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : Sob os Céus de Aikachi**

--Miiyuki sentou-se ao lado de Rafael e o abraçou levemente. O Senshi riu e ficou olhando para ela.--.

Rafael: Por um momento...

Miiyuki: Ahhh! Não vou tentar te beijar de novo não...

Rafael: Hehe...

Miiyuki: Se sente melhor?

Rafael: Sim... E o Eriol?

Miiyuki: Ele está bem, não se preocupe.

Rafael: Quem me trouxe?

Miiyuki: Para Aikachi?

Rafael: É...

Miiyuki: Kinomoto.

Rafael: Sakura...

Miiyuki: Ela já voltou para Tokyo.

Rafael: ...Não pude me despedir.

Miiyuki: Foi melhor assim... Ela estava preocupada com o Shaoran...

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Não estou mentindo... Ela realmente te deixou para trás... Você é apenas um amigo dela agora...

Rafael: Não quero ser nada além disso

Miiyuki: Não se sinta assim.

Rafael: Eu estou bem.

Miiyuki: Você chygou aqui completamente esgotado fisicamente... Não sei como conseguiu atacar Sen...

Rafael: Quem te contou?

Miiyuki: Sakura. Ela viu tudo...

Rafael: Eu preocupei ela...

Miiyuki: Rafael, não pense mais nela...

Rafael: Ahn...

Miiyuki: Você já está bem melhor graças às magias medicinais de Aikachi.

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Seu corpo está curado. Você pode lutar como antes.

--Miiyuki sorriu. Rafael se levantou e observou Aikachi através da ampla janela do aposento.--

Rafael: Confesso que eu estava com saudades daqui.

Miiyuki: Como vai sua mãe?

Rafael: Muito bem... Tudo melhorou.

Miiyuki: Que bom.

Rafael: É.

Miiyuki: Sua voz parece triste.

Rafael: Um pouco.

Miiyuki: Eu não menti.

Rafael: Eu sei. Sakura ama mesmo Shaoran. Eu amo ela... Mas acho que está na hora de esquecer.

Miiyuki: Existem outras pessoas que gostam de você.

Rafael: ...É... Eu sei.

Miiyuki: Eriol conversou comigo hoje... Ele parecia muito pior que você quando chegou, mas o seu estado era muito mais grave.

Rafael: O que isso tem a ver?

Miiyuki: Ele me contou que você disse que Sakura não era a única...

Rafael: Eu não disse isso... Eu nem respondi a pergunta.

Miiyuki: Você quer esconder?

Rafael: Ah?

Miiyuki: Você quer esconder o nome da pessoa que você gosta para o Sen não descobrir?

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Se for isso é muito nobre de sua parte, mas você está desconfiando de seus amigos?

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Apenas diga se gosta ou não de outra pessoa...

Rafael: Gosto mas...

Miiyuki: Quando tudo isso acabar prometa que vai ser feliz.

Rafael: Mas Miiyuki eu...

Miiyuki: Você o quê?

Rafael: Não quero ser feliz com alguém... Prefiro ficar sozinho... Sou um Senshi e...

Miiyuki: Para de falar besteira!

Rafael: Posso sair desse quarto?

Miiyuki: Apenas acompanhado.

Rafael: ...

--Rafael e Miiyuki desceram, e caminharam pelos amplos campos de Aikachi. O local estava bem mudado após quatro meses. As cenas de destruição sumiram. A paz voltou a reinar em Aikachi. Mas algumas pessoas sabiam que isso não era real. Sen estava vivo e tentaria destruir Aikachi de qualquer jeito. Apenas assim poderia assumir o controle da Terra. E apenas assim, no modo de ver de Sen, A Profecia das Luzes estaria cumprida.--

Miiyuki: Rafael...

Rafael: Fala.

Miiyuki: Você sabe qual a conseqüência do final da Quebra Temporal?

Rafael: O quê?

Miiyuki: Você se lembra que a Quebra Temporal acabou de repente?

Rafael: Sim...

Miiyuki: A conseqüência disso é...

Rafael: A conseqüência disso é culpa minha.

Miiyuki: Por quê?

Rafael: Porque fui em que provoquei ela. Fui eu quem destruiu o Relógio de Ahtica.

Miiyuki: Se não o tivesse feito aquelas almas ainda estariam aprisionadas.

Rafael: ...Qual a conseqüência?

Miiyuki: A Terra e o Tsumiyami vão se fundir. Sen vai vencer.

Rafael: O quê?

Miiyuki: Apenas os Senshis sabem disso.

Rafael: Como podemos impedir isso?

Miiyuki: Destruindo aquele que reina o Tsumiyami...

Rafael: Sen...

Miiyuki: Como você pode ver...

Rafael: Todos os caminhos levam até Sen Hirichiji...

Miiyuki: Vocês nasceram sob a mesma estrela. Seus destinos foram traçados pelo mesmo céu. Sob o mesmo céu de Aikachi.

Rafael: Eu e Sen... Destinos interligados. Até a morte...

Miiyuki: Sim...

--Sem que Rafael percebesse, Miiyuki se aproximou dele. O Sol brilhava forte em Aikachi...--

04 de Janeiro

--A manhã corria normalmente. Os fatos do dia anterior permaneciam apenas entre Rafael e Miiyuki. De súbito, uma forte explosão aconteceu. Eriol, Rafael e Miiyuki correram para ver o que tinha acontecido. Se depararam com um garoto vestido de negro e com lâminas saindo das mãos parado na frente do Principe Likjaer, que havia sido atingido na tentativa de proteger a Princesa Daly.--

.**EPISÓDIO 7 : O Segundo Renascido**

--Rafael saltou, atingindo o garoto no rosto com um chute direto. A máscara que o cobria caiu e todos puderam ver o rosto daquele que havia tentando matar a Princesa. Era Alexander.--

Rafael: Pensei que ele tinha morrido!

Raphael: Eu o matei...

Alexander: Ora... Nos encontramos de novo...

Rafael: ...Por acaso Sen está ressuscitando guerreiros mortos para usar contra nós?

Alexander: E se for?

Rafael: Isso é revoltante...

Alexander: Ele próprio renasceu dos mortos. Por que seus leais guerreiros não poderiam fazer o mesmo?

Raphael: Cale-se!

Alexander: Foi você que me matou. Acho que devo retribuir não é?

Rafael: Ele não está sozinho.

Eriol: Nós estamos aqui também.

Alexander: Senshis tolos... Vão todos morrer!

Rafael: TENTE!

Alexander: LÂMINAS GÊMEAS! IMPACTO SOMBRIO!

--Eriol, Miiyuki, Raphael e Daly se desviaram. Apenas Rafael permaneceu no lugar, recebendo todo o impacto do ataque de Alexander. Mas, para a surpresa deles, o golpe não teve nenhum efeito, sndo bloqueado por uma energia invisível.--

Rafael: Windaga ANGELUS!

Alexander: Akh... Isso é impossível... Você bloqueou meu ataque.

Rafael: ...Será que você conseguiria bloquear o meu?

Alexander: Venha!

Rafael: Ei, Ogaeiup... Depois disso a luta é sua viu?

Raphael: Claro!

Rafael: Onde estávamos?

Alexander: Não me subestime!

Rafael: Ah sim... Deixe me ver se isso tem poder ofensivo...

Alexander: Grr...

Rafael: WINDAGA ANGELUS!

--Houve uma confluência de ventos na palma da mão direita de Rafael. Os ventos começaram a tomar a forma de asas, e sua força era tamanha que um vácuo foi criado no ponto de união delas. O ataque atingiu Alexander diretamente, destruindo seu braço direito completamente.--

Rafael: Acho que seu braço foi tragado pelos ventos. Que coisa não? Ele é todo seu, meu caro Principe.

Raphael: ...

--Ogaeiup se dirigiu até Alexander e golpeou-o no rosto várias vezes. O garoto riu, e com seu braço esquerdo perfurou o peito de Raphael.--

Raphael: Ahr...

Rafael: Seu tonto! Como pode esquecer disso?

Eriol: Ogaeiup!

Daly: Meu amor!

Rafael: Droga!

--Rafael e Eriol ajudaram Raphael a se soltar da lâmina de Alexander. O Senshi da Lua estava sem condições de lutar, mas mesmo assim tentou atacar Alexander novamente, porém Eriol o impediu. Rafael virou-se para o inimigo, com os olhos fechados.--

Rafael: Se me falar onde está o Sen eu poupo sua vida.

Alexander: Nunca falarei onde meu Mestre está.

Rafael: Fale logo!

Alexander: Não adiante me ameaçar garoto.

Rafael: BLIZZAGA ARCTIKA!

--O Senshi do Infinito mirou seu golpe no braço de Alexander, que congelou instantâneamente. Eriol sorriu, impressionado com a habilidade de Rafael com técnicas que ele havia aprendido dormindo.--

Alexander: Ahh...

Rafael: Fale...

Alexander: Não... Vocês vão morrer... Quando a música parar o mundo acabará...

Rafael: Quê?

Alexander: Nunca entenderá...

Rafael: Fale onde ele está!

Alexander: Não...

Rafael: ...LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--O disparo de Rafael destruiu o braço congelado de Alexander. Com mais um golpe ele estaria acabado, mas mesmo assim relutava em dizer aonde estava Sen.--

Alexander: Ahn... Antes de morrer vou le...v.ar...r...um...comigo...

Rafael: Já chega! Fale ou morra!

Eriol: Cuidado Rafael!

Alexander: EXPLOSÃO DE...

Rafael: AHHHH FIRAGA VULCAN!

--O corpo de Alexander foi consumido pelo golpe de fogo de Rafael, que caiu desolado. Ele havia falhado novamente em saber o paradeiro de Sen, e Ogaeiup estava ferido.--

Rafael: É tudo culpa minha...

--Eriol e Daly levaram Raphael para a Torre das Estrelas Azuis. Miiyuki ficou olhando Rafael, caido no chão, pensando no que poderiam fazer para salvar a Terra.--

**EPISÓDIO 8 : Um Singelo Adeus**

10 de Janeiro

Tokyo - Japão

--Rafael observava a cidade através do mirante da Torre de Tokyo. Ele estava novamente naquele lugar. Ele estava lá para dizer adeus. Sakura se aproximou dele, e ambos sorriram levemente.--

Sakura: Oi...

Rafael: Como vai?

Sakura: ...Desculpe por não ter ficado com você enquanto se recuperava...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Você está bravo...

Rafael: Não, não estou...

Sakura: Me desculpa...

Rafael: Não precisa se desculpar...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Vamos andar um pouco?

Sakura: Claro...

--Rafael carinhosamente puxou Sakura pelo braço. Caminharam pelas ruas de Tokyo por horas.--

Rafael: Você está bem?

Sakura: Por quê?

Rafael: Ah... Parece abatida...

Sakura: É que eu sinto muito mesmo por ter...

Rafael: Já disse. Tudo bem.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Não esquenta...

Sakura: Tá...

--Sakura sorriu. Lentamente, Rafael sorriu de volta para ela. O céu de Tokyo havia se tornado vermelho. Ambos olharam para o belo entardecer.--

Sakura: Eu me lembro...

Rafael: Do quê?

Sakura: De quando te conheci... No dia que ele partiu...

Rafael: Você estava muito abalada... Fez coisas que não faria normalmente...

Sakura: Não é isso...

Rafael: ...?

Sakura: Eu não vou mentir... Eu senti algo muito forte por você no momento. E ainda sinto...

Rafael: Deixa disso.

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: Não diga que sente algo por mim... Sabemos que é mentira.

Sakura: Não é... Eu só sinto algo maior ainda pelo Li...

Rafael: Somos amigos agora. Não vamos mais pensar nisso..

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Não sei por que está chateada, Kinomoto-chan.

Sakura: ...É que eu pensei que você...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...Você sabe que sim.

Sakura: Um dia?

Rafael: ...Apenas o tempo dirá...

--Rafael beijou a testa de Sakura levemente. Algumas lágrimas correram por seu rosto. O Senshi do Infinito sorriu.--

Rafael: Não chore.

Sakura: ...Eu fiz você ficar triste...

Rafael: Eu? Eu estou bem...

Sakura: Eu esqueci de você quando desapareceu. Eu aceitei o Shaoran de volta, mesmo estando com você. Mesmo sabendo que você me amava.

Rafael: Isso só prova que você ama ele.

Sakura: E isso prova que eu sempre amei ele, não é?

Rafael: Qual o problema?

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Isso é passado...

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Não vamos mais falar sobre isso...

Sakura: Tá...

Rafael: É...acho que tenho que ir...

Sakura: ...É...está tarde...

Rafael: ...Se cuida...

Sakura: Você também...

Rafael: Sorria vai...

Sakura: Só se me deixar fazer uma coisa...

Rafael: O quê?

Sakura: Deixa...

Rafael: ...Ok...

--Sakura beijou Rafael pela última vez. Ambos sorriram.--

Rafael: Ah... Sakura, uma última coisa...

Sakura: O quê?

Rafael: ...Adeus, minha querida Sakura... Adeus...

Sakura: Não!

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Promete que vamos nos encontrar de novo...

Rafael: ...

Sakura: Promete!

Rafael: Não sei...

Sakura: Promete...por favor...

Rafael: ...Um dia. Quem sabe.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Prometa que será feliz.

Sakura: Ahn...

Rafael: Eu te amo.. Não se esqueça...

--Rafael sorriu, se virou e sumiu no meio da multidão. Sakura conteve o choro e sorriu. Era o fim para eles.--

**EPISÓDIO 9 : Praia Deserta**

15 de Janeiro

Cote d' Azur - França

--Eriol e Miiyuki observavam Rafael à distância. Os três estavam em uma praia deserta, e Rafael não parecia alegre.--

Eriol: Eu conversei com ela.

Miiyuki: É por causa dela?

Eriol: É...

Miiyuki: O que ela fez?

Eriol: Aquilo que você também fez.

Miiyuki: ...

Eriol: Não te culpo.

Miiyuki: É por isso que ele parece...abatido..

Eriol: Dividido entre vários amores... Sei como ele se sente...

Miiyuki: Isso que dá ficar amigo de garotinhas carentes...

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: Sen não faz nenhum movimento faz algum tempo...

Eriol: Ele não precisa... A Terra está se desfazendo.

Miiyuki: Logo a Terra e o Tsumiyami irão ser um só.

Eriol: E a raça humana conhecerá seu fim.

Miiyuki: De todos os portais que ligam a Terra a Aikachi, três apenas estão abertos. Mesmo que fossemos evacuar de algum meio as pessoas, jamais conseguiriamos...

Eriol: Em alguns dias...meses...a Terra estará acabada...

Miiyuki: ...Só resta esperar por um milagre...

Eriol: Ele?

Miiyuki: De novo...

Eriol: É injusto que a Profecia seja apenas sobre ele... É muita responsabilidade...

Miiyuki: ...

Eriol: O Sol... A Lua... A Estrela... Por que apenas um Regente tem que sofrer tanto?

Miiyuki: Porque é o destino...

Eriol: ...Você não é um Senshi de verdade para saber...

Miiyuki: Dos oito Senshis, apenas dois continuam lutando... A Luz, a Água e o Fogo pereceram antes de despertarem. A Estrela e a Lua abandonaram a batalha por motivos pessoais. E a Sombra...

Eriol: ...Sen.

Miiyuki: Rafael é só um amigo para você?

Eriol: ...O que está insinuando?

Miiyuki: Nada...

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: ...

Eriol: Ele é um grande amigo... Um Senshi... E eu vejo ele como um irmão mais novo que eu preciso proteger.

Miiyuki: Ah...

Eriol: E você?

Miiyuki: Eu vejo ele como uma garota comum veria...

Eriol: Se alguma garota magoá-lo...

Miiyuki: Você vai puní-la?

Eriol: ...Não...

Miiyuki: ...

--Rafael riu e se jogou em cima dos dois. Sem que eles percebessem, o Senshi do Infinito estava ouvindo a conversa.--

Rafael: Obrigado, obrigado. Se preocupando comigo, ein?

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: Sempre.

Eriol: É...

Rafael: ...Vamos nos preocupar mais com a Terra e menos conosco? Sen está muito quieto, e isso sim me preocupa...

Eriol: Sen não precisa se mexer...

Rafael: É isso que me preocupa... Ele pode ficar quieto e deixar a Terra ser destruida sem ter que se mexer... Acho que é o momento de ir atrás dele... Achá-lo de algum modo...

Miiyuki: Isso é impossível...

Eriol: Ele pode estar em Aikachi... No que sobrou do Tsumiyami... Ou até mesmo na Terra...

Rafael: ...E por isso vamos deixar ele...

Eriol: ...

Miiyuki: Não podemos fazer nada...

Rafael: Eu vou até o Inferno para acabar com ele...

Eriol: Você é um Senshi! Não pode agir precipitadamente!

Rafael: Ah sim, eu vou esperar o mundo começar a acabar para fazer algo!

MiiyukI: Chega.

Rafael: Sen não vai vencer...

Eriol: Rafael, eu quero derrotá-lo tanto quanto você.

Rafael: ...Mas não é você que está na Profecia.

Eriol: Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada...

Miiyuki: A luta é de todos.

Eriol: Sim.

Rafael: A luta é de todos menos uma. A luta de Sen... Eu terei que lutar com ele novamente...

Eriol: É... É o que diz a profecia...

--Um estrondo atingiu o local. Dois seres enormes surgiram de dentro da areia. Os Senshis estavam acuados.--

**EPISÓDIO 10 : Divino Infinito - A Luta Contra os Gigantes**

--Eriol e Miiyuki se levantaram. Rafael permaneceu desacordado. Os dois seres gigantes olharam furiosamente para eles. Miiyuki lentamente os reconheceu...--

Miiyuki: ...O...Okorath...e...Be...Belteroth...

Eriol: Mas como?

Miiyuki: Rafael matou vocês dois nas profundezas do Castelo...

Okorath: Rafael... Aquele que deve morrer. Aquele que pode atrapalhar a vida de Mestre Sen...

Miiyuki: O quê? Vocês são guerreiros divinos de Aikachi! Vocês traíram...

Belteroth: Nossa lealdade é única ao Mestre Sen.

--As antes cordiais vozes dos guerreiros da Tríade estavam agora sombrias e sem emoção. Seus corpos também estavam diferentes. Okorath possuia pernas super ágeis, e braços de demônio. Belteroth possuía um braço gigantesco e invencível, e presas imensas.--

Okorath: Mestre Sen nos deu vida de novo. Mestre Sen permitiu que voltássemos a este mundo.

Belteroth: A única coisa que devíamos fazer é eliminar vocês... E entregar o cadáver de Rafael para Mestre Sen.

Eriol: Nunca...

Miiyuki: Não vamos deixar vocês encostarem nele.

Belteroth: Então teremos mesmo que matá-los primeiro.

Eriol: Venha!

Okorath: Gah!

--Okorath saltou, caindo em cima de Eriol. A força do impacto foi suficiente para enterrar o Senshi do Sol na areia.--

Eriol: A..ahg... Se...u...ah... Explosão Solar!

--O golpe de Eriol pouco fez contra Okorath, que tornou a golpea-lo furiosamente. Eriol afundou mais ainda na areia, que lentamente começava a se tingir de vermelho. Okorath levantou Eriol com apenas um dos braços, atirando-o de volta ao chão em seguida.--

Okorath: Se você se entregar eu pouparei sua vida. Se você se entregar, apenas Rafael morrerá.

Miiyuki: Sai de perto dele!

--Belteroth golpeou Miiyuki com seu enorme braço direito. A garota caiu sobre Eriol. Okorath saltou novamente, e os atingiu novamente.--

Eriol: Aah...

Miiyuki: Seus...

Okorath: Vocês estão tentando proteger um ser cuja morte já está definida.

Belteroth: Poupem suas vidas, tolos humanos.

Okorath: Poupem suas vidas e entreguem-se para Mestre Sen, o reinante deste mundo que irá acabar.

Eriol: Calem...a...boca...

Miiyuki: O destino de nada...está definido...

Eriol: Mesmo que existam Profecias...cabe aos humanos realizá-las...

Miiyuki: Rafael não vai morrer...

Okorath: Já chega...

--Belteroth, com seu braço monstruoso, arremessou Eriol e Miiyuki para o ar. Ambos tentaram atacar os gigantes, mas foram acertados por Okorath primeiro. Os dois caíram feridos nos braços dele.--

Okorath: Não vão se entregar?

Eriol: Nunca...

Miiyuki: Nunca vamos nos entregar...

Belteroth: Então morram.

--Belteroth e Okorath, usando lâminas escondidas em suas mãos perfuraram os corpos de Eriol e Miiyuki. Usando suas armas, os gigantes penduraram os dois acima de Rafael.--

Miiyuki: Rafa...

Eriol: Ra.f.ae...

--As gotas de sangue de Eriol e Miiyuki caíram no rosto de Rafael. O calor pouco a pouco fez o Senshi despertar.--

Rafael: ...

Okorath: Despertou, Senshi do Infinito? Mestre Sen espera por sua morte...

Belteroth: Seus amigos te esperam no outro lado.

Rafael: Eriol... Miiyuki...

Okorath: Morreram tentando proteger você... Agora morra para compensar o sacrifício deles.

Belteroth: E para Mestre Sen!

Rafael: Eriol... Miiyuki... Não... Eles não morreram... Não... NÃO!

--Um círculo branco surgiu ao redor de Rafael. Duas asas se formaram em suas costas. Entre seus braços, cruzados, uma longa espada surgiu, brilhando intensamente. Asas também se formaram no cabo da espada. Belteroth e Okorath permaneceram parados diante da luz que surgia do círculo.--

Rafael: ...Soichite... Soichite Dakshimeruyo...

Okorath: O quê...?

Rafael: Desperte, minha divindade...

Belteroth: Não é possível...

Rafael: Soredeskaya...desh...

Okorath: Não...

Rafael: Ilumine, minha eternidade...

Belteroth: Você vai morrer!

Rafael: INFINYA RAEON! ESPADA DIVINA DO INFINITO!

--Rafael empunhou a Espada Infinya Raeon, que havia surgido da luz. Com um movimento apenas, a luz consumiu completamente os dois Gigantes. O Senshi do Infinito havia despertado o poder máximo. O poder do nível Divino.--

**EPISÓDIO 11 : Sinfonia Negra**

27 de Janeiro

São Paulo - Brasil

--Rafael caminhava por um corredor negro. Tudo estava vazio ao seu redor. Havia sangue espalhado nas paredes. Ele podia ouvir, ao longe uma doce melodia misturada com gritos horríveis. Lentamente rostos foram aparecedos ao redor de Rafael, e um a um eles voltaram a sumir. No lugar de cada um surgia uma cruz de sangue. Finalmente o Senshi chegou ao final do corredor. Uma risada funesta o recebeu. A música parou. Os olhos de Rafael abriram. Era um sonho. Era um pesadelo. Era real. Rafael se levantou e viu, parado na porta do quarto, a figura que ele mais temia. Sen Hirichiji sorriu.--

Sen: Então nós nos encontramos de novo, meu irmão.

Rafael: ...O quê...? Onde...ela...está...?

Sen: Ah, ela? Sua querida mamãe? Ela está no Tsumiyami. Em breve eles estarão mortos, claro.

Rafael: "Eles"?

Sen: Todas as pessoas que eu "convidei" para um grande baile... Inclusive a irmã de minha querida Yuki.

Rafael: Irmã?

Sen: Não sabia? Yuki e sua amiga Miiyuki são irmãs. Separadas quando jovens.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Bem, logo eles morrerão...

Rafael: Devolva-os.

Sen: Meus convidados? Não.

Rafael: Agora!

Sen: Por que não tenta trazer eles de volta?

--Sen desapareceu, deixando para trás um portal negro. Rafael ficou observando-o enquanto se arrumava. Eriol e Miiyuki estavam muito feridos ainda. E Rafael temia que outras pessoas também tivessem sido raptadas. Pessoas inocentes. Como sua mãe. O Senshi do Infinito cruzou o portal.--

Palast des Schicksals, O Palácio da Destruição - Reino de Tsumiyami

Grande Salão Negro

--Rafael entrou no local. Sentado em um trono, no centro do Salão, Sen observava todos ao seu redor, rindo. Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, Ryosuke, Mei, Ingo, Ogaeiup, Miiyuki, Daly, seus pais, seus amigos. Rafael percebeu sua mãe, sua avó e duas garotas em um canto. Não teria como ele não reconhecê-las. Seu rosto foi tomado por um sorriso irônico.--

Rafael: Irmão...

Sen: Vejo que veio, Rafael.

Rafael: Vim para soltar todos.

Sen: Não vou deixar meus convidados ir. Isto é um baile. Seria falta de respeito irem antes da dança.

Rafael: Cale-se... Solte-os agora!

--Rafael disparou contra Sen, que conseguiu esquivar-se do Lighting Strike. O trono se desfez em uma explosão branca.--

Sen: Isso é seu melhor?

Rafael: Vá pro inferno! LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--O novo disparo de Rafael atingiu a perna direita de Sen, que não sentiu nada. O Senshi do Infinito ouviu a mesma risada funesta de seu sonho. E ela vinha mesmo de Sen.--

Sen: Você está muito fraco...

Rafael: ...Não vejo a Yuki por aqui...

Sen: Ela está ocupada demais...

Rafael: Você mentiu...

Sen: E você foi tolo... Acreditou em mim...

Rafael: Eu respeitava você... Eu até gostava de você!

Sen: Que ingênuo...

Rafael: Maldito...

--Sen desembainhou sua Espada Todeslied. Pequenos furos em sua lâmina lembravam uma flauta antiga. Sen aproximou seus lábios da espada. Uma melodia começou. A Sinfonia da Morte.--

Rafael: Que...som...é...esse?

Sen: Essa é a Sinfonia da Morte... Ela vai permanecer tocando até o fim de nossa luta...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Se você morrer no final da luta... Todos que estão aqui sofreram uma morte horrível, e o efeito da Quebra Temporal será executado, unindo a Terra ao Tsumiyami e encerrando a profecia.

Rafael: E se eu vencer?

Sen: Se eu vencer a Sinfonia cessará... A Quebra Temporal estará anulada. Nada irá acontecer, e os humanos continuarão a destruir a Terra...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Não se preocupe... Os demônios irão cuidar bem desse planeta quando você morrer... Eu reinarei, e lembrarei de você, meu irmãozinho...

Rafael: Já chega!

Sen: Que a luta comece... Que a SINFONIA DA MORTE ECOE!

Rafael: Você não vai triunfar!

Sen: Vamos apimentar essa disputa...

Rafael: Quê?

Sen: O vencedor, como eu já disse, cumprirá a profecia.

Rafael: Aonde quer chegar?

Sen: Se em um determinado limite de tempo nenhum dos dois conseguir vencer, todos morrerão. Eu, você, o Planeta Terra.

Rafael: É o mesmo que você vencer...

Sen: É muito covarde para aceitar?

Rafael: E você é muito covarde para lutar...

Sen: A Sinfonia começou a aumentar seus poderes, Rafael... Em trinta minutos tudo acabará.

--Todos começaram a dançar ao redor de Rafael e Sen. Ninguém conseguia controlar o próprio corpo. O poder da Sinfonia da Morte era enorme. Ao ver as pessoas que ele mais gostava no rumo da morte, Rafael fechou os olhos. Brilhando em suas mãos surgiu a Espada Divina Infinya Raeon. Sen riu. Rafael golpeoou. O sangue do Senshi das Sombras tocou o teto do Salão. O contra-ataque quase decepou o braço esquerdo de Rafael. Ambos ficaram se golpeando rapidamente, enquanto o tempo corria...--

**EPISÓDIO 12 : Dança sem Fim**

--Todos que estavam no Salão continuavam a dançar ao redor dos dois lutadores. O sangue deles continuava a tingir levemente o local. Sen e Rafael lutavam sem se falar.--

Rafael: Ahhh!

Sen: Ahhhhh!

Rafael!

Sen!

Rafael: Morre!

Sen: Não vai me matar com ataques tão fracos...

Rafael: Ahh!

Sen: Você me provou várias vezes que é fraco... Ao tentar me purificar, por exemplo...

Rafael: ...

Sen: E em Tokyo, ao enfrentar a "Maria".

Rafael: Quê?

Sen: Você não percebeu?

Rafael: O quê...?

Sen: Como você é tolo!

--Rafael e Sen se encararam frente a frente. Entre eles havia apenas o Salão. Rafael percebeu as figuras que passavam ao seu lado. Eriol, Miiyuki, sua mãe, sua avó, Sakura e as duas garotas... Sen riu.--

Sen: Não percebeu mesmo? A pessoa que você enfrentou em Tokyo não era sua querida Maria...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Era uma pessoa enviada por mim para te enganar... E você caiu... Emen quase te derrotou por causa dela. Mas Eriol interferiu, não é? Enquanto você e a "Maria" lutavam, Emen preparava-se para te matar, mas Eriol o impediu. Sempre protegendo você...

Rafael: Eriol é meu amigo.

Sen: Mas parece outra coisa...

Rafael: ...Ha... Haha...

Sen: Hm...

--Sen saltou contra Rafael, que se defendeu com a técnica Windaga Angelus, que atirou Sen para o alto.--

Sen: Como ele fez isso?

Rafael: ...LIGHTING STRIKE!

--O ataque de Rafael atingiu Sen inteiramente. O poder empregado foi tão grande que até o teto do Salão se abriu.--

Sen: ...Muito bom...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Pela primeira vez eu senti você me golpear de verdade..

Rafael: Gr...

Sen: Mesmo na Grécia você parecia ter medo de me ferir...

Rafael: Cale-se...

Sen: Acho que está na hora de eu te atacar pra valer também...

Rafael: Ataque.

Sen: Já que insiste...UMBRAGA...?

--Sen disparou seu golpe, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Rafael havia desaparecido. O Senshi das Sombras conseguiu perceber, demasiado tarde, o golpe que havia sido disparado pelas suas costas. O

Brilho Crescente Infinito rasgou o ar, acertando Sen.--

Sen: Quanto ódio em seus ataques...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Como eu disse, é minha vez de atacar.

Rafael: Lightaga Crusher!

Sen: Umbraga Diavola!

--As duas técnicas se fundiram, abrindo o chão do Salão, e explodindo. Rafael e Sen permaneceram se encarando por alguns instantes.--

Sen: Que pena...

Rafael: Quê..?

Sen: Seu tempo está se esgotando.

--A Sinfonia da Morte começou a fluir mais rapidamente, em um ritmo demoníaco. Uma jovem de cabelos verdes caiu sobre Raphael, que a reconheceu. Sakura e Shaoran não conseguiam ficar em pé. As feridas de Eriol e Miiyuki abriam novamente, a cada aumento de ritmo. Rafael voltou a golpear Sen, que brutalmente trespassou o braço direito do Senshi do Infinito. Mas nenhuma gota de sangue foi derramada. Sen não acreditou quando Rafael, utilizando o mesmo braço direito, dilacerou seu membro esquerdo, que Yuki havia preparado com partes de demônios indestrutíveis.--

Sen: O quê...? Como?

Rafael: Você vai morrer...

Sen: Ah... Que poder é esse?

--Uma forte luz branca emanava de Rafael. Mas não apenas dele. Todos que dançavam começaram a brilhar.--

**EPISÓDIO 13 : Negócios Inacabados - Uma Profecia Cumprida**

--Sen riu. Ele não poderia se assustar com aquilo. Nem Rafael, nem ninguém o venceria com um simples brilho. Era esse o pensamento de Sen.--

Sen: Rafael, Rafael... Você não acha que vai me vencer de verdade, acha?

Rafael: Sim...

Sen: Todos que estão aqui sabem que você vai fracassar. As almas que nutrem esse Salão, as almas daqueles mortos pelos Senshis sabem que vocês vão falhar. As almas de todos os humanos sabem que o fim chegou.

Rafael: A minha não...

Sen: O quê?

Rafael: A minha alma não se entregou... E eu te garanto que a de meus amigos também não...

Sen: MORRA DE UMA VEZ! UMBRAGA DIAVOLA!

--Rafael não se desviou do golpe de Sen, caindo após ser atingido. Hirichiji voltou a golpeá-lo inúmeras vezes. O Senshi do Infinito não se mexia. Todos começaram a perder a esperança. Rafael parecia entregue.--

Sen: Percebeu como você é fraco, inútil e incapaz perante mim?

Rafael: Aah...

Sen: Já chega... Você será poupado de ver seus amigos morrerem...

--A Sinfonia começou a parar. Uma explosão marcou o início da união entre o Tsumiyami e a Terra. Sen riu. Todos pararam. Rafael se levantou.--

Rafael: Não...

Sen: O tempo acabou...

Rafael: Não!

Sen: Diga adeus ao mundo!

Rafael: Deus... NÃO... Um milagre... Agora... Ahhhhhhh!

Sen: Morra! Você e a Terra!

Rafael: Ahhh!

--A Sinfonia foi bloqueada. A Espada Todeslied explodiu com a energia que invadiu o Salão. A explosão cessou. Sen olhava para todos os lado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.--

Rafael: Cabe... Cabe a mim não é?

Sen: O...quê...?

Rafael: Cabe a mim... Cumprir a profecia... E encerrar esse assunto entre nós...

Sen: MOOOOOOORRA!

--Sen disparou várias vezes por todo o Salão, mas todos os seus ataques foram anulados. O brilho que iluminava tudo parecia sair do fundo do coração de todos. A luz se concentrou nas mãos de Rafael.--

Rafael: Um último milagre entre nós...

Sen: UMBRAGA DIAVOLA!

--A técnica de Sen novamente foi anulada pelo brilho. Era uma luz tão divina que todas as almas negras que habitavam o Tsumiyami desapareceram rapidamente.--

Sen: Não... Como um simples humano pode...

Rafael: Deus concedeu aos humanos o poder de realizar milagres...

Sen: De novo? Não vou perder para você de novo!

Rafael: Tudo acaba agora...

Sen: Não!

Rafael: HOLY LIGHT!

Sen: AHHHHHH! YUKIII! SEC...CR...

--Tudo desapareceu. A alma de Sen foi completamente exterminado pela divindade do poder dos corações. O Palácio da Destruição implodiu. A Quebra Temporal foi eternamente anulada. A Terra estava salva finalmente. Sen Hirichiji havia morrido.--

Rafael: Ah...acabou...

Eriol: Finalmente Sen se foi...

Rafael: Não posso acreditar que tudo finalmente acabou...

--Rafael deixou seu corpo desmaiar. Então, os dias se passaram. Rafael, Eriol e Miiyuki permaneceram mais um período em Aikachi, até que seus ferimentos fossem curados.--

01 de Fevereiro

--Os três caminhavam novamente rumo ao portal que os levaria de volta à Terra. Rafael parecia ainda não acreditar que tudo estava acabado.--

Rafael: ...Finalmente acabou...

Eriol: Você parece triste...

Rafael: Acho que no fundo, parte de mim sente pena dele.

Miiyuki: O destino pregou uma bela peça em você, Rafa...

Eriol: Irmão estelar do seu pior inimigo...

Miiyuki: Você matou ele... É normal sentiu um vazio...

Rafael: ...Mas estou feliz... Tudo acabou... Ninguém se feriu...

Eriol: Tirando a gente...

Rafael: Mas já estamos curados...

Eriol: ...É..

Miiyuki: Estamos em paz agora...

Rafael: Por enquanto..

Eriol: O quê?

Rafael: Ah, nada nada, não!

--Rafael correu em direção ao portal, seguido pelos dois. Antes que o Senshi do Infinito cruzasse a abertura, Eriol e Miiyuki o seguraram.--

Eriol: Vamos todos juntos amigo.

Miiyuki: Sim.

Eriol: Amigos para sempre.

Miiyuki: Aikachi para sempre.

Rafael: Ainda, sonhadores para sempre.

Eriol: Sim.

Miiyuki: Sim mesmo.

Rafael: Sonhos realizam milagres...

Eriol: Concordo.

--Todos sorriram. Rafael olhou para o céu dourado de Aikachi. Nunca ele havia ficado tão feliz em ver um céu como naquele instante...--

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER V - DARK SYMPHONY - THE END


End file.
